The Last Ditch Effort
by snshyne
Summary: O/S contest entry for FFFW. Co-authored w/ FLPLMTREE95 who writes "Edward Cullen:Dick For Hire". Won 1st place in t/ "LAST BLAST" cat. E/B @ HS Party. A/H, A/U, OOC,& E/B High School. Rated M for lemons & language.


**"LAST DITCH EFFORT" **

**One Shot Contest for FreedomFanFictionWriters(dot)com  
**

**Bella POV by SNSHYNE**

**Edward POV by FL95 (HP Jo Jo)**

**1st place!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**BELLA ~**

"Calm down, Bella and take this," Alice basically shouted at me and handed me a cold beer while I was sitting in front of the mirror in my bedroom.

"Gross!" I shouted, "what is this?" I look down at the can and see the familiar label of the disgusting 'Vitamin R' Charlie drinks. Alice just giggled at my reaction through the mirror. I really just want to slap her for it.

"I'm sorry, but that's all your dad has in the fridge. I know you hate it, but you need to calm down. He'll be there."

_"He'll be there..."_ her words hang in the air like icicles on a very cold winter's day. Sharp and dangerous, but pretty to look at. Just like _him_. Taking a deep breath I took another sip of the arsenic in a can and stared at my reflection. Tonight will be the last time. Tonight is the end. I resigned myself to calm down so I could be sure and enjoy the last time I will get to see Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen has been the ghost in my thoughts for the last four years. I remember the first day I saw him as I was exiting the administrative offices on the first day at a new school. The sextastic bronze locks standing out from the crowded hallways of Forks High School. Even as a freshman without the full growth of puberty, Edward Cullen was taller than most boys our age. As he walked down the hallway that day towards his destination I knew then that he was special. He has always had that special something that you can't quite put your finger on, but you know it's there. Everyone kept their distance. Giving him a wide perimeter as if his body gave off a supersonic, invisible barrier keeping people at bay. The way people would steal a glance and hurriedly look away I knew Edward Cullen was trouble. I probably should have been scared or at least on alert, but then our eyes met as he got closer and I was transfixed by the purest shade of jade eyes to ever exist.

In four years, Edward and I have exchanged millions of small glances and exactly twenty-eight words and sounds. By sounds I mean the totally masculine grunts that have come from his throat the few times I have walked into him because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Most of the actual words occurred that fateful Autumn day Sophomore year when Mike Newton managed to spray his Sprite all over my white t-shirt. I was rushing to my locker to get a shirt to change into, not looking where I was going, when I ran right into Edward on his way down the hall. The force of the collision was so strong that it completely knocked me on my ass. Dazedly, I looked up into those gorgeous melon eyes I often fantasized about and was so mesmerized that I completely forgot my shirt was see through at the moment. Edward's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and he reached out his right hand to help me up, while his left hand went immediately to his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled as I stood up with his help. I don't know how, but I managed to find my voice in that moment.

"No. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I never look where I'm going."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," he said as he dropped my hand and continued to walk towards his destination.

That day was also the first and only time, we have actually had skin to skin contact. When he grabbed my hand, I felt my entire body shake with a tremor of electricity unlike anything I have felt before. And that includes the time that I stuck a bobby pin into an electrical socket when I was eight. When he dropped my hand, I had to stop myself from groaning at the loss of contact. I know electricity should be painful, but this felt so good. Call me a masochist.

"All done," Alice said from behind me, breaking me from my thoughts. I look in the mirror again and almost don't recognize myself. Alice has truly outdone herself this time. My hair has never looked so soft and she has somehow managed to make my dull, brown eyes pop out. I must have been admiring her handy work for too long because I hear her tapping her foot.

"Come on, Bella. Angela will be waiting for us."

Angela and Alice were the first two people to befriend me when I moved to Forks. On my first day at Forks High School, Jessica Stanley had been assigned to be my student liaison. That did not work out too well. Angela and Alice had been there to rescue me from her mean girl tactics. They then took it upon themselves to teach me the ins and outs of Forks High. It didn't take long, there isn't very much going on there. Small town, small school and all of that. By the end of the second day, I knew everything there was to know about Forks High. The only thing that mattered, was Edward Cullen.

Over the years, Angela and Alice have learned of my infatuation, but I don't think they are truly aware of how deep it ran. The fact that I know exactly how many words we have exchanged would be enough to land me in a white room with padded walls and a buckled jacket. But if they knew about the electric shock I felt at his touch, that I notice how his eyes change to varying shades of green depending on his mood, how his right hip rolls in when he walks, or the fact that the night I lost my virginity to Eric I closed my eyes and imagined it was Edward and every time after that, they would surely waste no time dialing the looney farm.

Especially Angela. While Alice is more keen to appreciate or at least understand my skewed interest in Edward, Angela is almost entirely opposed to the idea. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper is older. She met him at some frat party we crashed (against Angela's better judgment) during our senior year. He's this super kind, leather wearing, history jockey from Texas with an exotic southern drawl and a grin that lights up a room. So of course Alice can't begrudge my crush on the Forks High School resident bad boy. Angela, on the other hand, plays it safe. Ben is the Salutatorian of our graduating class, second to yours truly. He's the kind of boy you bring home to your parents with his soft looks and charming mannerisms. But as sweet as Ben is, he's kind of boring. Angela is always nagging me to settle for one of his 'normal' friends, which is how I wound up with Eric Yorkie and severe disappointment. Even with my overactive imagination.

I know Edward is not good for me. I know that it would amount to nothing, but it's like a moth to a flame. And like that moth, I flap my wings at a distance to keep from getting burned. No matter how badly I want to reach out and touch the fire.

Alice and I run downstairs, well she floats and I clomp, to head out to head to Ben's for the last bash before we all go our separate ways for college. Angela is already there and will be waiting for us and Alice is excited because Jasper will be there. Now that she is eighteen and he is comfortable about being around her in public without interference they have been practically inseparable. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, Charlie calls me into the kitchen and starts to give me some speech about being safe and to call him if there are any problems. I've heard it a million times before. Every time Alice dragged me to some party. To be honest, I'm not listening. The anticipation of getting to the party has my ears on fire and my hearing is momentarily impaired.

Alice drives like a bat out of hell. After two years of this, you'd think I would be used it. Sadly, I'm not. As she whips through the streets of Forks to the Cheney house I can feel the nasty Vitamin R swirling in my empty stomach. I had been too nervous to eat earlier and I know I am going to end up paying for that mistake. I just finish cursing the day Alice got her license when we pull up to Ben's house. Looking out the window, I see all of the cars that have already parked. Some I recognize from the days at FHS and some I don't- graduation gifts probably.

I step out of the passenger side and Alice basically drags me up the walkway to the front door, gravel crunching beneath my feet. I silently thank the stars that Alice was agreeable and let me wear reasonable footwear. Otherwise, I would be face down eating this gravel right now. Gravel and Vitamin R, what an appetizing dinner.

Reaching the front door, it's open and we just step inside to low lighting and trashy music- the sounds of Drake blaring over the speaker system throughout the house. We stand by the door for a moment as our eyes adjust to the shift in lighting. Alice drops my hand just as Angela comes pouncing out of the door to our right screeching when she sees us. If it wasn't for the god awful music playing, I probably would have covered my ears from her sounds. However, tonight I prefer the screeching.

Angela grabs both of our arms and pulls us further into the party and then thrusts something in our hands in a red cup. I've been to enough of these high school parties to not even ask what's in the cup and just go with it. At our age, you have to take what you can get. Luckily, a lot of kids have older siblings so it's not that difficult.

With my eyes fully adjusted, I look around the party and see all of my former classmates. Some sober, most of them drunk. None of them Edward Cullen. Alice's phone goes off '_the girls say save a horse ride a cowboy, everybody says save a horde ride a cowboy_' and she runs from the room towards the outdoors so quickly she almost gives me whiplash when she passes. I've heard that ring so much over the last nine months that I don't even bother to ask where she's going. _Jasper_.

With Alice gone, I head off to find Angela or maybe another drink. I find her standing in the kitchen with Ben lovingly stroking her arm. I want to gag. I grab another red solo cup from the ones lined up on the counter and leave them to each other. As I leave the kitchen and head back towards the living room area Alice enters the house again with Jasper in tow looking somewhat apprehensive. I go to hand him my drink and he just shakes his head and pulls a flask out of his jeans. _Such a Texan_.

Alice pulls Jasper into the living room and I follow. We find a spot to lurk on the other side of the room and to be honest, I'm surprised these two aren't fondling each other like they always do. I lean up against the wall, next to Jasper while Alice leans into him with her back against his chest. I let out a deep sigh and stare into my cup of swirling, blue liquid that tastes like stale cotton candy. Alice turns to look at me and gives me a reassuring smile. I just roll my eyes.

"Come on, let's dance," she says turning to give Jasper a quick kiss and grabbing my arm pulling me intro the throngs of gyrating teenagers. No point in resisting. Again, I just go with it. Moments later, Angela joins us and has brought fresh drinks. _Drink three, bottoms up_.

Alcohol, excitement, hormones who knows but Alice, Angela, and I are all dancing like three go-go dancers on a bar at some rave club. Not that I've even been to a rave club and I'm sure Angela hasn't either. I'm not sure about Alice. At this point, I am barely able to pay attention to anything around me. The song changes to some hip-hop song and the change in tempo lulls me slightly. Glancing around the room, my eyes land on the doorway and all air leaves my lungs. There, by the door, in all his magnificently, dangerous, glory is Edward Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EDWARD ~**

"Are we seriously doing this, Em?"

"You bet your bottom dollar little bro! Come on, it'll be fun," he boomed. Emmett's enthusiasm was unavoidably contagious on many occasions.

"Yeah. Fun." I say to him. Because the only thing that would really make this even fun for me is a bottle of my favorite liquor and a first class one way ticket to get out of dodge for good.

I fucking hate Forks and can't wait to get the hell away from here. It was boring here the day I was born, and it's been boring all throughout my school career.

Well, that's not true. It stopped being boring my first day of Freshman year. That was the first day I saw Bella Swan. She had just moved here, although why I will never understand, and she was coming out of the Administrative Offices just as I was on my way to home room.

That girl. Holy shit. I don't know how to explain it, something about the way she looked, smiled, walked… If I could have one girl in this whole fucked up place, it would be her. But let's face it, we run in different crowds.

Although she didn't exactly tend to avoid me like most of the other students, she was a straight A, book club president, student council type of girl, and I was B average, loner, looking for trouble kind of guy. In her eyes anyway.

Ya see, I spent the entire first half of my life getting picked on by kids bigger than me. Emmett, my big brother, he defended me, watched over me, made sure I wasn't getting into trouble, kept the bullies away. It wasn't until he started high school and left me to fend for myself in middle school where I was faced with the reality of ever having to fend for myself.

I'd gotten cornered a few times by some guys who thought they were big shits in town and therefore was beat up on several of those occasions. That was until the summer I shot up to over six feet tall and learned to use my size in my favor. I also watched some boxing on cable and learned a few key moves to defend myself, which paid off big time.

Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with Tyler Crowley that one time he tried to push me around again, but he deserved that shit after years of tormenting me. And he was only in the hospital for a day. But ever since then, I've had sort of a reputation for being "crazy" and people tend to steer clear when I enter a room. The assholes leave me the fuck alone though, so in the end, it was worth it.

By the time I got to High School, Emmett was on Varsity Football and too busy for me, so I made my own crowd.

Bella was not in that crowd.

I'd watched her many times at school. Inhaled her shampoo when she bumped into me, fantasized about her when I gawked during Science, even followed her sometimes when she took a walk around the campus instead of heading straight home.

I'd laugh to myself when she'd run into other students, or the lockers, or teachers. She was just so damn cute, and always seemed to be somewhere else and I often wondered where that was and wanted to be there with her.

One of the times I was graced with being the bumpee, I remember thinking okay, maybe this was my chance, to finally say… I don't know. _Fucking something_. But no, I just acted like the idiot I am. _Once again._

I'd just come around the corner to get to my class because I was late again, and was met with a very wet, very Sprite smelling, very flustered Bella, running smack into me.

She hit me so hard I knocked her backwards right on to her perfect little ass.

_Shit._

"Sorry," I said, and offered her my hand to help her up.

"No. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I never look where I'm going." She blushed. I really liked it when Bella blushed, so this was a double bonus day.

"Yeah, I've noticed that," I said as she took my hand. I was thrown aback when she touched me like that, little flickers of electricity flowed through every inch of me and my dick grew really hard, really fast, and I felt really fucking hot all of a sudden.

When she stood up I could see she was drenched in soda, someone had apparently either accidentally or on purpose doused her with it. And her hardened nipples were showing right through the flimsy shirt and blue lace bra she had on.

_Holy Mary mother of fuck me now because that shit was hot._

My traitor eyes wouldn't look away from them and all I wanted to do was to push her against the lockers and kiss the fuck out of her, taste that mouth, feel that skin under her shirt… rub my dick up against her…

She probably would have had me arrested for molestation though, so I did the only thing I could do at that point, I dropped her hand and made my way around her to the guys bathroom and wacked off as silently as fucking possible in one of the stalls.

Needless to say I was late for class.

It's not like she'd go out with me even if I HAD asked her. She'd probably just think I wanted to get into her pants anyway. Not that I didn't want to, I mean, who wouldn't?

Not Eric Yorkie, that's for fucking sure. I remember back when I found out she'd lost her virginity to that ass wipe. Hell everybody learned it on the same god damn day. Thanks to Eric.

And seriously? Eric-I'm-such-a-mommas-boy-I-can't-even-shit-at-school-without-her permission-Yorkie?

What the fuck was she thinking anyway?

Then to make things even more unbearable, he sat around in the guys locker room talking about that shit and bragging like he was hung like a horse. Saying he'd made Bella scream with pleasure and that no one would have recognized her because she was such a sex kitten in the sack.

Not that I doubted Bella was a sex kitten… but everyone had seen Eric's shit in the showers at one time or another, and trust me, he didn't have what it took to make Bella scream with pleasure. At all.

That day after school I waited for him outside the doors on the side of the building he left through every day and punched him in the fucking face as he exited for talking about Bella that way.

He never knew it was me. I have a mother of a punch and he was out before he even knew what hit him. It was admittedly fun to watch him try and explain that shit for the rest of week as he sported a black eye around campus. The only downside was watching Bella pour pity all over him and kissing his fucking face to make it feel better.

I really wanted those lips kissing mine, and yet I'd just cinched it for Yorkie. _Great job Cullen._

I was lost in memories when Emmett shook me hard. "Dude, it's getting late, let's roll."

I scowled. Maybe she'll be there, and maybe I can make one last ditch effort to say something to her. Although in all honesty, what good will it do me anyway, after all this time, and in a couple of months I'll be leaving for Brown anyway.

But you never know.

"Yeah, ready." I grabbed my jacket off the hook in the hallway and we were off.

Thunder starts rumbling as we approach the house and I curse myself for not bringing the Volvo dad had gotten me as a graduation present instead of Emmett's jeep. I fucking hate driving in this thing when it's raining.

Walking into the party is surreal. I see her before she knows I am here, and my blood starts to immediately run through my veins faster than normal, by heart starts pumping quicker. Bella is talking to some friends and she kinda does this hair flipping thing that made my dick twitch.

_Already? _ _Seriously? Fuck._

The rain starts pouring and the thunder booms louder outside as we work out way into the crowd. People immediately surround Emmett, he always was a popular guy. They pay me no mind though. Avoid me, give me weary looks. They probably think I am here to start a fight for old times sake.

Emmett shoves a red cup into my hand that has some sort of alcoholic beverage in it. It doesn't matter to me what it is. Liquid courage always works wonders in my opinion.

I need some peace and fucking quiet though, because damn the music is so loud and I really need to think if I am gonna say anything to Bella.

I head upstairs to find the solitude I need and I do, in a room where the coats are being stored until the end of the party. I wasn't in there but a minute when a few things happen all at once it seems.

A loud crack outside alerted me just before the thunder sounded. And it fucking sounds like it was inside the god damn house if you ask me. The lights in the house go out, all power it appears, screams erupt from downstairs, and I hear the door closing and locking that belong to the room I am in.

"Hello?" I call out, because I can't fucking see a god damn thing to save my life.

"I… oh… I didn't realize anyone was in here, sorry…" said a small voice. A girl. In this room. With me. Alone.

"Did the power just go out?" I ask.

"Umm, yeah I think so, the door seems to have locked, I didn't realize it was an automatic locking door, I just…"

Bizarro rich people and their self locking bedroom doors. Who _does_ that?

"You locked us in here? Shit!" I scream a little louder than need be, but I'm not exactly a fan of unfamiliar, locked, dark enclosed rooms.

"I said sorry, Jesus."

"It's okay, sorry, it's just… fuck." I rake my hands through my hair to think, but there really isn't much we can do except wait.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'll be fine, it'll be fine. The power will come on soon and we'll just, get out of here."

This sucks, Bella is downstairs, probably leaving, and my opportunity will have been completely fucked. I'm so asstastic when it comes to girls.

I inch along the wall, trying to find the door so I can pound it down. I ran right into the lucky girl that is locked in there with me, and poke her in the eye.

"OW! Shit!" She yells out.

I laugh, but only a little. "Shit, I'm sorry, you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, idiot."

I laugh again. She smells really good. Familiar.

She goes to push me away, but inadvertently grabs my dick. "Woah! Settle down there missy."

Now she laughs. "OhmygodI'msosorryididn'tmeantodothat!" She blurts out.

My traitor dick definitely doesn't mind. But it certainly made me a little uncomfortable to have a hard on in the fucking dark with a really good smelling girl.

"You uh… have nice hands." I say, trying to make her a little less freaked out.

She laughs harder. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Yeah, I have a way."

We are inches away from each other now. And I fumble around looking for the light switch, but it still isn't turning on. "Still no power. Damn this sucks."

"You're girlfriend waiting for you downstairs?"

I laugh at that. "Uh… nnnnooo. No girlfriend here. How about you? Won't your boyfriend be worried?"

She doesn't laugh, but instead got just a tad serious. "No we uh. Broke up. I'm leaving for Brown in the fall and…"

Okay seriously, no boyfriend, and she's going to Brown. AND she smells good? What are the chances of that?

"Brown huh? I'm going to Brown. What are you taking?" I reach out and find her arm, feeling the soft fabric grace her skin. That coupled with her smell were not helping the hard on situation.

"I'm majoring in Literature, you?"

"Pre-Med. I don't know if my grades are gonna be good enough, but I'm gonna re-invent myself and bust ass, so… we'll see."

We talk and slide our way down the wall, sitting and chatting about college for a while. What classes she is signed up for, how much of a scholarship I'd been awarded. She gives me some pointers on saving money that she'd googled and I told her about ways to buck the food system that Emmett had told me about.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend?" She asks when there was a little bit of silence between us.

"Oh, you know… I don't think I'm… boyfriend material for most girls." I hold up those stupid fucking quotation signs with my fingers even though I know she can't see them. I feel like a fucking idiot.

She doesn't say anything. I take that as my queue, and have to pee anyway, so I go to get up and clock foreheads with her.

"Ow!" we both yell. Then start laughing again. I feel out for her to rub her forehead for her and that's when I feel it.

The familiar jolts of electricity that I'd felt only one other time in my life.

My hand lingers on her face, grazing down to her cheek, rubbing her lips softly with my thumb. She tilts her head into my hand as though it belonged there it's whole life.

_Fuck… me._

It was Bella. I knew it. There isn't another girl in school that ever gave me goose bumps like she does. But I'm gonna tell her who I am for fucks sake, she'll probably run through the bolted door and then all the way home.

No, if I am gonna make a move, this is the perfect opportunity. Where she can't see me, and reject my ass all the way from here to eternity.

I pull her face closer to me by slinking my other hand behind her neck.

"I'd really like to kiss you." I start. "But if you don't want me to…" I leaned in a little closer. "I need you to tell me." I whisper in her ear. "Because I'm finding it really hard to be the gentleman right now."

Her breathing hitched and she doesn't move or say anything for a minute. Then slowly, her lips move very lightly across my jaw, until they find my mouth. I can feel her hot breath against my skin and it is making me really fucking nervous all of a sudden.

My dick is in full hard on mode now, as Bella's very soft, very motherfucking voluptuous lips kiss mine. My head feels a little dizzy and my eyes roll back into my head as I close them and pull her tighter into me.

Her hands wrap around my waist and under my shirt and we both shift a little, so that she's now straddling my lap and I know she has to feel my dick grinding up into where her pussy is, but she doesn't say anything.

The heat between her legs is killing me and the friction she causes when she starts rolling her hips onto mine is fucking unbearable.

I groan into her mouth and she reciprocates by biting gently down on my bottom lip which fucking makes me start to just absolutely lose it.

I pick her up, cupping her ass in my hands and blindly carry her over to the bed that is covered in coats and jackets, feeling for it with one hand, trying to carry her with the other. I threw the two of us down onto it, never losing that contact with her kiss.

"Fuck. We really shouldn't…" I start to say, feeling kinda bad that she doesn't realize she is getting all hot and heavy with the loser ass hole from school, but Bella stops me.

"Shut up." She says, "just keep kissing me. Please." So I do.

_Hard._

She pulls at my shirt hem and pulls it up and over my head and I don't know exactly how far she wants to go with this so I just let her lead.

"God I fucking want you so bad."

"You don't even know me, how can you..." She whispers.

"Oh I know you." I moan, as I kiss her neck. "Beautiful…" I move to her ear and breath heavily, because I just want to be inside of her so bad. "Loving… funny…"

She arches her back and grinds her hips into me. "More." She says.

"Funny… clumsy… cute…" I say, kissing different spots around her neck and lips as I say each word.

She starts pulling at my jeans so I get up on my knees and unbutton them while she is wrestling with something. Her shirt it turns out because when I get my pants off and lean back down to kiss her again she is bare chested. I'm talking, no bra either folks.

Fucking A, god damn it of all nights to not have a fucking condom with me.

"Shit… I don't have anything."

She whimpers as I take one of her perfectly erect nipples into my mouth and I find myself thinking about that day she had the sprite all over herself. I am not disappointed; her breasts are the most beautiful pieces of anatomy I've ever seen in my short life. I don't need to see them to know that. Feeling them is all I am getting, and feeling them is really all I needed, they fit perfectly into my hand, and my lips like them a whole lot too.

I bite down a little and she hisses.

"But I can still give you something." I say to her, and I scoot down, undoing her jeans and pulling them down.

"Wait." She starts to say but then she says…. "No, don't wait."

I hesitate, because if she isn't sure about this, I sure as fuck an not about to keep going, as hard as it will be to sit in the same fucking room with her after an awkward ass moment like that.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Absolutely. I've never been more sure about anything."

So I keep on going. I kiss her stomach as her fingers raked into my hair. I kiss her inner thigh and she bucks her hips, encouraging me to keep going.

And I do.

I part her folds and close my eyes, the anticipation of what Bella will taste like is killing me, but I don't have to wait long. That is the good news.

I start with her clit. I lick it softly, and then suck a little harder, causing Bella to moan, and her hands fly up behind her somewhere.

"Mmmmmm" she hums.

I let my tongue slide into her as deep as I can, as my finger moves to where my lips were just a moment ago, rubbing soft circles around her clit now.

"Oh god." She manages to choke out.

I add two more fingers into her, and can feel the softness of her walls inside of her. I almost can't handle the intensity of the feelings I am having while eating Bella out like this.

I can't say I'd ever had any feelings while eating a girl out, other than "can we hurry up and get this over with so I can get my blow job?".

This is different, she tastes… so god damn good, and I feel like I won't be able to get enough of her tonight.

I blow on her clit and then lick it again, working her pussy with my fingers, and curling them around to make sure I hit her g-spot as often as possible.

Little grunts and hisses escape her mouth as I take her clit into my mouth again and suck on her while she loses more and more control of her body. I relish in having that kind of effect on her and can't help but wonder in the midst of that shit whether or not Yorkie has ever put his mouth on Bella's pussy before.

If I found out he had, I am gonna kick his fucking ass because I know that ass tard wouldn't have done right by her.

"Cum for me. I need to hear you cum." I whisper as she starts breathing a little heavier, and faster. It is so hard to keep myself from saying her name, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. She seems so at ease not knowing who she is stuck in this room with for the time being.

I suck on her clit harder and push my fingers into her further while she bucks and writhes, trying to force my whole fucking hand up in there until finally she screams into a pillow and I can feel her walls tighten and the juices drip onto my tongue.

God, she tastes sweeter than my mom's papaya iced tea. And I can drink that shit all damn day long if that tells you anything about how Bella's juices taste.

I wonder what it is she screamed into the pillow she grabbed, but I don't want to sound like a dick by asking, so I let her come down off of her high and then tell her "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get you something to clean up with."

"Oh… okay…" she breathes

I make my way as best I can to the bathroom and feel around for something like a wash cloth until I finally find one.

My hands grope around for the sink and find the water spigots, and I turn on the hot, letting it warm up before I drench the cloth under it.

I start thinking about Bella laying there, and how we'd just connected under very odd circumstances like no one else I've ever known. I wonder if she feels the same way and want to kick myself in the balls for wasting four fucking years not manning up and just fucking saying something to her other than "ungh" or "oops".

"Hey…um… I think maybe… there's something I need to tell you." I call out to her.

Then the lights came on suddenly and I hear the door out in the bedroom unlock. My stomach tightens thinking of walking back in there and showing her who I am, but I need to do it. I need to know if maybe, somehow, she feels the same.

When I walk out of the bathroom I call out to her. "Bella?"

But she is gone when I get there. Man she got dressed quick.

I scowl, and then throw the fucking washcloth down and run out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Maybe she thinks I was just using her. Maybe she just wants a one night stand kinda thing. I don't give a shit at this point which it was, I just need to know.

I just catch the site of her mahogany hair leaving out the front door as I am descending and I jump down over the last five stairs to make a run to catch up with her.

Emmett stops me "Dude, where've you been? I was looking for you when the power went out."

"Emmett, not now!" I scream, and push passed him, and out the front door. But Bella's car is driving down the road. All I got is tail lights.

"Fuck." I say to no one but myself, but that is the last time I'd get the chance to tell her what a wonderful girl I think she is. I know she is leaving for Brown early to take a summer class from our conversation upstairs.

My heart sinks and I make my way back up to the bedroom when I realize all I have on is my boxers. People eye me and laughed a little, but they don't fucking dare say a word. Not to the crazy guy.

I dress and go home. I walk. Emmett is having too much fun with Rose and I need the fresh air anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**BELLA**

Spring semester at college is in full swing and I find myself utterly lost trying to find my way to Arnold Lab for a stupid freshman requirement- Biology. I am well aware of where all of the important body parts and organs are located. I don't think it's necessary for a literary mind to take Biology. Alas, it's required.

Yards away amongst fellow coeds are the sextastic bronze locks, standing a head above the rest and shining in the late Spring sun giving them a majestic glow. Watching him walk closer my thoughts drift back to that night last summer...

When I saw Edward by the door, all thoughts left my brain and all air left my lungs.

I stumbled down the hallway and turned a few door handles. Most of them turned out to be locked. I kept going until I came upon the one door where the handle was not locked. I turned the knob and pushed the door open, breathing a sigh of relief that I was going to get that small piece of silence I craved.

Just as I opened the door there was a resounding crack that practically shook the entire house. The sound was so loud, it almost scared me right out of my skin. I pushed myself into the room and let the door shut behind me just as the lights went off. The music downstairs ceased as well and it was so quiet with the exception of the click of the door closing and locking. _Blackout_. I turned to open the door, and realized it was locked. _Shit_.

"Hello?" I heard a soft, masculine voice call out from the inside of the room. In the darkness, it was eerie like something out of a bad horror movie. Unexpected victim to a soothing voice in the dark, queue slasher music.

"I… oh… I didn't realize anyone was in here, sorry…" I managed to mumble out trying to push back all irrational thought.

"Did the power just go out?" the faceless voice asked. I strained my ears to try and see if I could figure out where the voice was coming from or whom it belong to.

"Umm, yeah I think so, the door seems to have locked, I didn't realize it was an automatic locking door, I just…"

"You locked us in here? Shit!" He practically screamed at me. _Someone's afraid of the dark_.

I apologized again for locking us in the room and he seemed to calm down slightly. I could hear a small rustling from the center of the room as if he was moving. He said he was okay and assured me the power would be coming back on. My annoyance at his earlier outburst subsided, but only momentarily.

The next thing I know, I'm being poked in the damn eye. He quickly apologized for assaulting my eyeball, but I couldn't help but be frustrated. Who tries to move around a pitch black room with no hopes of exiting? It was an idiotic move.

He laughed at my frustration and I felt a glow of warmth rush over me. It was a musical laugh. Familiar, but of course it was. I'm at a high school party with people I have spent the last four boring years with.

I moved to push him away in an attempt to show I didn't like being laughed at, but instead of reaching his chest, my hands landed on his crotch feeling the rod hard lump resting there. Immediately I pulled my hands back and felt the heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. Thanking the stars that it was dark and he couldn't see.

"OhmygodI'msosorryididn'tmeantodothat!"

He tried to make me laugh with a comment about having nice hands and I felt my cheeks turn even more red. I needed to turn this back on him or I was never going to make it out of this room from the permanent red stain on my cheeks.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Yeah, I have a way," he said with a small chuckle and I couldn't help but smile.

Lost in my own thoughts about being stuck in this room and hoping that I would be able to get out before Edward left. Hoping that my last glance at him was not going to be seeing him standing by the door. But it's better than nothing and I knew I had to commit it to memory just in case.

"Still no power. Damn this sucks." The voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. He sounded irritated.

"You're girlfriend waiting for you downstairs?" I said with a snicker. I'm not bad company and I was annoyed at his unstated assumption that being stuck in here with me was not working for him. But he just laughed. A loud, hearty laugh.

"Uh… nnnnooo. No girlfriend here. How about you? Won't your boyfriend be worried?"

_Boyfriend? No. But the boy of my dreams? Yes. _

"No we uh. Broke up. I'm leaving for Brown in the fall and…" I trailed off.

His hand reached out to touch my arm gently. I could feel his fingers through the thin fabric on my shirt and a small tingle was produced on my skin. _Hmph_.

He told me he was attending Brown in the fall and immediately my mind started to think to my fellow classmates and who was going to what schools this fall. Only five of us were attending Brown in the Fall: Me, Sandra Wilcox, Justin Miller, David Samuels, and Monica Linus.

As my mind ran through the list I prattled off about majoring in literature and he mentioned Pre-Med. This put an end to my thoughts because I didn't think anyone in that list was planning on Pre-Med. So I figured it had to be an outsider at the party or a late admission to Brown I didn't know about.

Realizing that we weren't going anywhere anytime soon we both just sat down on the floor. We might as well get comfortable; it looks like it will be a while. We talked about random things like saving money and getting out of awful college meal plans.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him as the silence settled in around us.

"Oh, you know… I don't think I'm… boyfriend material for most girls."

I almost asked him what does that even mean when I heard him move and was suddenly hit hard in the forehead. The pain was searing as my brain was already slightly muddled from the alcohol and the blow to the head made me feel even more disoriented.

"Ow!" both of us yelled out.

Then, it happened. He touched me. He reached out in the dark and his fingers found the exact spot throbbing on my forehead and the throbbing was replaced by an electric current; the same current from that fateful Autumn day two years ago that I have craved ever since.

His hand lingered on my forehead completely relieving me of any pain and then began to travel my face. Every spot he graced tingled with the bliss of his soft touch. The heat in my cheeks no longer from embarrassment, but from the feelings his touch ignites.

As his hand reached my cheek and his thumb grazed my lips, I instinctively turned my head into his hand. Allowing it to rest there and my face fit so perfectly in his grasp, it was too perfect. Like it was supposed to be there.

I knew it was Edward. No one could ever ignite every nerve in my body like him. And I knew that this moment. This right here was better than any stolen glances I may get to exchange in the party. I silently prayed that the lights would never turn on. I didn't want this moment to end and I didn't want him to run when he realized it was me in here with him.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the contact when his other hand came to rest behind my neck. The sensation at both of his hands touching me was almost too much and I felt my body shudder. He started to pull me closer and my heartbeat started to pick up. It was so loud I was sure he could hear it thudding in the silence.

"I'd really like to kiss you. But if you don't want me to, I need you to tell me. Because I'm finding it really hard to be the gentleman right now." He whispered in my ear and I thought I was going to die.

His voice was so soft and thick with desire and God I wanted him to kiss me so badly. But I couldn't trust myself to speak. My face was mere inches from his now and I leaned in closer finding his jaw. The strong, chiseled jaw I have dreamed of running my tongue over many, many times. I traced his face with my lips until I found his mouth and latched on.

It was timid at first, I was still afraid he would reject me. But the buzzing in my brain from his touch didn't leave much room for rational thought.

He didn't stop me. His lips started to move softly against mine. I couldn't fight the urges anymore. I needed him. I wanted him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself into his lap in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. Running my hands over his stomach under his shirt I felt the hard muscles of his abs and up to his chest and I smiled a little at the perfection of his form.

Involuntarily my hips shifted into his, the seam of my jeans met with that same rod my hands brushed against earlier causing me to mean quietly into his mouth. I felt more wetness pool in my jeans as he deepened the kiss. He groaned out loud and I thought I was going to lose it. It was so sexy, so masculine just like the grunts in his throat when I would run into him in the hallways. And to have those sounds as a result of what we were doing was intoxicating.

He picked me up and brought me over to where the bed was, pushing some of the stuff on the bed aside, but never broke the kiss. He laid me down gently and rested over me, but never placing all of his weight down.

"Fuck. We really shouldn't…" he started to say and I felt panic start to rise in my chest. I didn't want it to end. I refused to let go.

"Shut up. Just keep kissing me. Please." I don't know what came over me, but it did the trick. His lips found mine again and he started to kiss me with a renewed passion. The kiss was harder this time and it was heavenly. I could feel the tenderness in my swollen lips as he attacked them and I loved every second of it.

I needed more. I needed to be closer so I started to remove his shirt needing to be closer to his perfectly molded chest.

"God I fucking want you so bad," he said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Want me? What?_ Then I remembered that he has no idea who he is in here with. I spoke, barely able to recognize my own voice heavy with lust and confusion.

"You don't even know me, how can you..." before I could even finish my sentence, he cut me off.

"Oh I know you," he moaned out, kissing my neck. He moved his mouth from my lips and I sighed at the loss. "Beautiful…loving… funny…" I was coming undone.

"More," I moaned out.

"Funny… clumsy… cute…" each word punctuated with a soft kiss that sent my senses flying.

More. I needed more. I began to claw at his jeans and he took matters into his own hands when he leaned back and I could hear the button pop and the zipper roll. While he took care of his jeans, I removed my shirt. I wanted to feel his chest pressed against mine.

He came back and joined me mumbling about not having anything, but I have no idea what he was talking about. All my thoughts were directed to the overwhelming sensation of my nipple in his mouth. As he licked and sucked and swirled his tongue around my already erect flesh I could think of nothing else. That is until he bit down and the electric sensation went straight to my core causing me to hiss out loud.

He began undoing my jeans and I started to freak out. I moved to stop him. No one has ever done that to me before and I was nervous. Alice always said it was her favorite thing, but I just don't know.

"Wait…" I was conflicted, but I decided I should go for it. This will never happen again and I just don't want it to end. "...No, don't wait."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I knew in that moment that I never really doubted it.

"Absolutely. I've never been more sure about anything."

He continued the path down my chest and my stomach; planting small kisses and lavishing my skin with his tongue leaving a trail of blazing fire in the wake of his touch. My hands found purchase in his hair and I breathed a sigh of content at the way his silky locks felt in between my fingers. Silky locks that have been haunting my thoughts, dreams, and fantasies for four years.

He reached my already parted legs and I heard him take a deep breath and then pause. I started to feel slightly subconscious, but pushed it back. I was already at the point of no return.

And then it happened. He tasted me. I felt his warm tongue gingerly touch my clit and I whimpered at the contact. I've only ever touched myself and this was infinitely so much better. So intense.

He used his whole mouth and sucked my swollen clit into his mouth and I moaned, the feeling was unlike anything I have ever felt before. I thought for sure I was going to die tonight. This much pleasure should be illegal. I reached behind me to grab onto something as the pleasure racked my body and found a soft pillow at the end of my fingertips.

"Oh God!" I cried out as his tongue entered my soaking wet pussy and his soft fingers found my clit causing my hips to buck up involuntarily. I wanted him deeper.

There was another switch as his tongue went back to my clit and he now used his fingers inside me. I think he was using two, but honestly it doesn't matter. It was sublime.

He continued to lick my clit and pump me with his fingers and I moaned in response. His touch was tender and demanding; soft and strong. More. I need more. As he shifted his hand, I felt something different, something I have never felt before even with my practiced masturbation skills. The sensation was just so indescribable and I pressed down on his hand to get more.

That's it. I know I'm in heaven. Everything else around me disappeared as the bliss of his touch overtook my body. I was on fire. The moans escaping my lips were not of my own consciousness. My mind and my body were no longer in the same place.

I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's so good that it's almost too much. His voice rang out and invaded my lack of consciousness.

"Cum for me. I need to hear you cum," he whispered musically and I lost it. I felt the pressure build and bust through as I grabbed the pillow and slammed it over my face.

"Oh, Edward. Fuck!"

My entire body shook with the force of my orgasm as balls of light popped behind my eye lids and I swear I temporarily went deaf. I felt like I was flying.

I lay there and Edward had not moved. He gently rubbed my thighs as I came down from my high. A high unmatched by anything else I have ever known.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get you something to clean up with."

"Oh… okay…" was all I could manage to squeak out. As he got up and headed towards where the bathroom would be, I sighed at the loss of contact.

My mind was still numb, but it was a blissful numbness. Feeling Edward, kissing Edward, Edward touching me had been more than I could have ever dreamed of. It was the single most significant day of my entire life. And I didn't want it to be over. I wanted to lock him away and keep him to myself forever.

"Hey…um… I think maybe… there's something I need to tell you." I heard him say from the bathroom as I pulled my shirt on. Suddenly, I wanted to get out. I didn't want to hear him say he regretted this or thought I was someone else. I couldn't bare it.

Then the lights came on. I hurriedly pulled my jeans back up my legs and ran out the door, buttoning them in the process. I didn't bother to look back. I couldn't take rejection after such sublime bliss. It would crush me.

I was leaving for Brown. I'd never have to see him again. But wait, he said he was attending Brown too. _Shit_. Now I would be faced with the possibility of seeing his rejection and regret on a regular basis.

But he said he knew me. _"Funny… clumsy… cute…"_ He said he wanted me. Clearly he was thinking of someone else.

I found Alice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, where have you been…"

"Please, Alice just give me the keys," I said to her. I didn't have time to explain.

She handed me her keys and I bolted from the door. I hopped into her car and drove off into the night. I got home that night and passed out from the overwhelming emotions.

The summer had been torture. Slow, agonizing, painful. I came to Brown early to get a start on my degree and get settled in. I impatiently waited his arrival. Freshman orientation and convocation came and went and I never saw him. Fall semester started and as the months passed by I was starting to think that he changed his mind. That he chose not to attend Brown. I couldn't imagine why. Except maybe he didn't want to run into me. I'm sure he knew it was me in the room that night by now. I'd eventually told Alice and Angela and neither one of them can keep a secret. Maybe he regretted it and that regret was enough to keep him from Brown.

So here I am, watching the sextastic bronze locks sway in the breeze, headed in my direction. I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him. I could only think of one way for this to happen.

He looks deep in thought and isn't really paying attention when I purposefully walk into him, sending my books in the air and hitting the ground all around me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EDWARD ~**

That summer I worked the job I'd gotten to save up some last minute funds for my first semester away from home and thought about nothing but Bella Swan and the night we'd had together.

To her it was probably just some way to get over Yorkie. But to me, it was everything. It changed the way I saw everything and everyone. I couldn't date, I couldn't think, hell, I was a little worried I'd flunk out of my classes in the fall.

I looked for her throughout my first semester at Brown. I never saw her, which wasn't completely ridiculous, she was into literature, and I was pre-med. We were on completely opposites sides of the campus.

I'm randomly walking around the grounds, thinking intently about a test I need to ace the next day if I want to keep the measly amount of scholarship money I was getting for another semester.

That's when I was rammed into by a petite, beautiful, brown haired, chocolate eyed beauty and she falls back onto the ground, smack on her ass.

Books fly everywhere and when she looks up at me she bites her lip.

I smile as soon as I realize it's her and say "Hi." I am blown away and unable to believe our paths have crossed like the familiar way I'd first learned of her effect on me.

"Hi." She says softly.

I put my hand out to help her up and as she takes it. I feel the same jolt of electricity I'd felt two years ago and then at the party last summer.

I pick up her books and hand them to her. "Thanks." She says, looking a little uncomfortable. It suddenly occurs to me that maybe she doesn't even fucking know who I am. We'd never really talked after all. At least, not to her knowledge.

"I'm… Edward. Edward Cullen."

She eyes me a little "I know who you are."

_Ouch._

"Okay, well, it was um… nice seeing you." Yeah, clearly she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I start to walk off to the dorms to study when I hear her again.

"Hey." She calls, and I turn around to look at her.

She seems to be deep in thought about something. "I never did thank you."

I scowl. This confuses the shit out of me. When had I ever done anything for…

Oh. Shit.

I smile.

She smiles.

"Can I walk you to class?" I ask her.

"Only if you promise to visit me during the next black out." She blushes saying it. And I arch an eyebrow at her, because that shit would be my pleasure.

"You can motherfucking count on it."

I wrap an arm around her shoulder and we walk off to start what is going to no doubt be the rest of our lives together.

* * *

**Jo- flplmtree95 (**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1971788/flplmtree95**) and I had to much fun doing this o/s. Hop over to her page and give her some love. She has 3 Edwards to share with you. Dickward is my favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cupcakes & Grey Goose for everyone!**

**xoxo**


End file.
